User blog:Itsphantomgamer/Unstable unicorns: Brightness of unicorns
Ok, now I'm gonna get this straight. This is completely off topic. But I needed a spot to put this in... so... yeah. It's nothing to do with bss so...I mean I can't leave this in google docs... you get it. I kinda want to share it. I won't advertize it though. Please don't delete this... because I'm...continuing...the story...here. Sorry. And yes, this is an assignment. Mark? An A. That really was unexpected though. Btw "Thorns" in this story is based on wings of fire, not the demon bee. For TeeTurtle and the unstable company because this book is based on their game unstable unicorns. Also this is also to my friends, parents, and Jonathan. If you see any grammar/spelling/things you want/concerns/etc, please tell me and thanks. The characters: Stabby: The main character. Likes metal a lot Rex: The cute golden puppycorn who loves his tennis ball and friends Rainbow: The magical kittencorn in a nice rainbow color. Bomber: The extremely destructive unicorn with dark brown fur and have a lot of bombs Flame: The unicorn phoenix who is mysterious and doesn't like to talk Basher: A rhinocorn that is going on a quest with Veronica. He is very aggressive Veronica: A queen bee unicorn who has her own army of beecorns Butterscotch: The unicorn in a cob that loves butter and corn and is nice to everyone Striker: The majestic flying unicorn who always ride on his lightning eagle Thorns: The friendly golden dragoncorn with a smile on his face each time (Not based on the demon bee, based on wings of fire) Midnight: A mysterious gamercorn who has a rare and shiny green horn (By the way, it isn't based on the wiki member. Made this story before I joined the wiki. I think.) Chapter one: The vacation "Are we there yet?" I asked impatiently, looking at my old watch. "Be patient," Bomber, the extremely destructive unicorn who is always mad answered angrily. I was going to vacation at Hawaii (Not vacation, more like an escape) with my friends, Rex the puppycorn, Rainbow the magical kittencorn, and Flame the unicorn phoenix. Rex only cares about his tennis ball and his friends, Rainbow loves colorful items and likes her kittencorn pals, and Flame is... just mysterious. And I'm Stabby, the weird person. Back to the vacation, since we live in a unicorn planet, we needed to travel a long time to Hawaii (at Earth) with our flying bus. We're only on day one, so to cheer everybody up, i made up some jokes. "What do you call a unicorn with no horn? I asked. There was dead silence for an hour as Rex played cricket sounds on the speaker. "A disgrace," I finally answered. And that's when the bus started falling into the ground immediately. "What happened?" Bomber asked. The bus was shaking violently at there was a violent wind blowing, trying to break down the bus. "Grab the parachutes!" Rex yelled. I hurried to the storage room. The wind blowing was freezing and strong. Closing my eyes, I slammed open the door and grabbed the parachutes. The moment I got out of the storage room, the bus exploded in half, with me being stuck alone. I equipped my parachute and landed on the ground safely, as the other half of the bus exploded when it landed on the ground. All of my friends were safe, however. "Where are we?" I asked. I looked around. It was cold, there was a lot of ice, and a giant mountain. "Why, hello," A mysterious voice greeted. Chapter 2: New friends I turned around. I saw two unicorns walking towards us. It was a rhinocorn and a queen bee unicorn. "Greetings," the rhinocorn piped up. "I'm Basher. And the queen bee unicorn is Veronica. We are here for... a special mission from our greedy flying unicorn, Gold. It was a mysterious quest. We didn't know what to do. If you help us do the quest, I'll give you a fair share of our rewards. "Sure," Me and the other unicorns agreed, because the rewards can be enough for a new flying bus to go home. Basher stared at us, then looked at his notebook. "There is a bright and DARK secret at the mountain," Basher announced. "And we MUST find ALL of them. However, we found a bright secret. The mountain has hidden treasure. We really don't know what it is, but... WE MUST FIND IT." And that's when three unicorns walked towards us. "Hello," They greeted. "We're here because we occasionally like hiking here. I heard about treasure. May we help?" "I mean..." Rhinocorn paused, holding his notebook weirdly. "The more the merrier, so sure." "Why thanks!" A unicorn greeted. "Well sorry for not introducing. I'm Butterscotch, a unicorn on the cob. Well I like corn." "I'm Striker." The unicorn standing on a eagle greeted. "And I'm Thorns!!! The friendly dragoncorn!!!" The small, happy dragoncorn introduced. Then he started singing weirdly. I am very friendly, let's be friends. I hope you are friendly, otherwise you're GOING TO REGRET THIS. "The beginning was better." Bomber snarled. "But anyways, where do we go first?" "Follow me," Thorns laughed. "I know the perfect place to sing so-" "No, we need to look for two bright secrets and a dark secret," I interrupted. "Do you have any ideas on where they are?" "Well..." Butterscotch paused. "I'm sure we can ask the unicorn who just knows a lot about this place. But he lives in this cave." Butterscotch pointed to a tiny cave with a barrier of ice blocking it. "So we need to break the barrier and get in," Rex paused. "Fine." We advanced slowly to the barrier together. I stared at the barrier. "Well, we need a glitter bomb to break this." Bomber sighed. "Well I sell glitter bombs," A unicorn answered. She had a large, red shop which DIDN'T match the icy blue ice and the chilly air. Just looking at the shop made me feel hypnotized. Bomber smiled and pulled out his unicorn money. "Can I have one?" Rainbow asked. "Don't worry," Bomber smiled. "I'll buy three bombs for three different unicorns. Me, myself, and I." I sighed heavily. It's been an extremely long time since I held a glitter bomb. It does huge damage, also does extra sound effects and have glitter for more happiness. Bomber took a glitter bomb at his hands and placed it at the barrier. It exploded, however the ice at the top of the barrier started crumbling. "Run!" I yelled. The barrier was very tall, so the ice would cover up meters of land. I hurriedly ran away as the ice started falling behind us. I finally leaped a couple of meters as the ice made a small mountain behind me. Panting crazily, I can hear a faint yell behind us. It was the cashier at the shop. The other unicorns were safe, though, but Bomber was cut by a small icicle. After giving Bomber a band-aid, we dashed into the cave. When we opened the door, inside was a great surprise. Chapter 3: The backstabber Behind the door was a giant ice monster sleeping. Beside him was some icebergs lined as a parkour that were floating on top of a deep, glacial ocean. "Welp, we must cross it. But don't wake the monster, otherwise..." Thorns explained slowly. Even though Flame had fire around his body, he crossed the parkour easily by flying with Striker, but accidentally melting some icebergs, which means we needed to do a huge leap. Everybody else ran through the parkour easily. It was only me and Bomber left. Bomber took a blast bomb from his hands. The explosion will make you blast forwards. I took a deep breath. The explosion made me push forwards to probably the second-last iceberg. I fell towards the water as Bomber cheered when he landed perfectly. My hooves are shaking. With some quick thinking, I immediately grabbed the nearest ice chunk. Veronica came to save me. She held my hoof, but instead of putting me back up, she snickered. With a evil, amber eye staring at me. I gulped. "You see, I wanted the reward. But there's too much people," Veronica snickered. "So I got to get rid of some." I started trembling. My horn was shaking. "Trust me, you're the first one I'd think to get rid of," Veronica snickered. She let me go. "Help!" I yelled as loud as I could. Butterscotch heard me first. She used her corn-horn that shot butter to make a small mountain for me to land on, as Rex shot tennis balls directly from his mouth to distract Veronica. However, as a tennis ball flew towards Veronica, there was a loud boom that ringed my ears as the tennis ball changed directions to go straight towards me. I sweated. I didn't know what to do. Should I distract Veronica, or just try and make myself alive? I didn't know what to do, so I took a glitter capsule with some deadly mercury inside, making it's power. I threw the container at the ground, then immediately made a glitter tornado spinning. I rode on top of the tornado, avoiding the beecorns that Vernonica summoned. The ice monster threw snowballs at the tornado. The snowball was making it's way to the top of the tornado as the hissing of the beecorns continued. Rex woofed loudly and started to shoot out tennis balls at the snowball to break it. (It's his secret power) However, it didn't work. Veronica got mad and got into the tornado. "Some one stop it!" I yelled crazily. Butterscotch started shooting melted butter at the tornado, and finally, the tornado stopped. I was so happy. I sighed as the glitter melted into the icy cold water and I landed safely at the other side. "Thanks," I thanked to my friends. Veronica, on the other hand was at the bottom of the tornado so she immediately fell into the freezing ocean. "Let's just go," I proposed. We walked tight in a group as we opened the other door. Inside was literally the opposite (kind of) of the first trap. Chapter 4: The gamercorn Instead of icebergs and freezing water, inside the room was very hot. At the middle of the room was a large volcano bursting out sizzling lava and shooting out extremely hot rocks. Beside the volcano was a circle with lots of columns of stones spinning around the dangerous volcano. "What do we do?" I asked, studying the volcano. "Let's all go into different stones and see where we go," Rex proposed. I was first. Carefully, I hopped into the first rock, and as it was spinning, I lost my balance. Flame saw what happened and immediately leaped and saved me, then deposed me to another rock. "I'm guessing we needed to destroy the volcano somehow," Thorns guessed. He took some buckets at the corner and started filling it with some freezing water at the trap room before with the ice monster. He flew towards a rock, and threw the bucket at the volcano. I dodged some rocks the volcano shot out as I tried to balance myself on the stone. "Help!" I yelled multiple times at my friends. Butterscotch tried to clog up the volcano, but the rocks were too strong and will break the butter. Rainbow tried pressing some random buttons at a small computer located near the room, but that just made the rocks spin even faster. I held the rock as tight as I can with my hooves as the stones span. It was around an eternity (Well it felt like) before the spinning stopped. When I finally stopped spinning, I saw the volcano half frozen, and my friends getting buckets of water. Finally, we needed a bucket left. Thorns got the bucket. "It's too cold there," Thorns shivered. "We need Stabby to help us throw this last bucket. My horn nearly popped out when I heard that. I mean, I hate the cold. Also I couldn't aim. But I suppose it was my only choice. I can't give up. As the rocks were still spinning, Thorns aimed the bucket at me. He threw it and I actually caught it. Felling happy, I didn't notice the ice-cold water fell right on top of me. My head was literally frozen. "Let me have a go!" Rex announced. Striker, who was looking around if we would fall made me ride on his eagle and brought me where my other friends were. Thorns filled another bucket. he threw it at Rex, and he caught it perfectly. Rex waited until the stones spun at the perfect spot. Closing his eyes, he threw the bucket. Suddenly, the whole mountain was frozen. Even the burning hot lava couldn't melt the giant and now powerless ice volcano. The door at the other side which was locked opened immediately. But it was... different. There was green smoke behind the door that went closer to us. "Bomb him," Bomber snickered. I stared. I really wanted my friends to live. But what if the smoke can be... luck? No, that wouldn't make sense, I thought, holding the bomb at my hands. I threw it. The moment it touched the smoke it disappeared... and the smoke tuned out to be a gamercorn. Gamercorns...are... rare. Thay have a rare green horn which many people loved. The gamercorn gave me a evil stare. "Why hello! I'm very mad at you!" The gamercorn snarled. "Why hello I'm very mad at you, I'm Stabby," I teased. The gamercorn rolled his eyes. "Well... look what we have here... unicorns.... unless you are looking for treasure, get out." He snapped. "And hey Stabby, I must've heard of you before... but I'm Midnight. The gamercorn." "Well, technically we're looking for two bright secrets and a dark secret," Basher explained. "But one bright secret is related to treasure." "I'll accept that," Midnight snapped. "Now follow me!" Before Midnight moved, he looked at the room. There was some rocks spinning... and a completely frozen volcano. When Midnight moved to the next room, where the ice monster was disappeared, and the icebergs were broken, he raged. "Ok, you'll regret breaking all this," Midnight hollered. "If you were looking for me for treasure, use the speakerphone. But anyways, let's go." We walked quietly outside the cave. "Have you contacted the spirit?" Midnight asked. Basher looked confused. "Yes, we must contact the spirit..." Midnight repeated. "To prove that you are powerful." Chapter 5: The test Midnight brought us to a different cave. Inside was extremely dark, and the only light in sight was Midnight's computer attached to his body. Midnight then brought us in front of a door, where we needed to enter the code. Midnight stared at us, entered the code, and the door opened slowly with a loud creak. And behind the door, was a dark, shadowy spirit holding a crystal ball. Beside the spirit was 9 chairs where we probably needed to sit, and at the middle was an extremely rusty table with a candle and a glitter knife on it. "Well, this is weird..." Butterscotch hesitated. "So... what do we do?" "Sit," the spirit growled. Scared, we shuffled into the chairs. Midnight just watched us. "Now what?" Striker asked. "Give," the spirit growled again. "Give what?" Rainbow asked confused and a little annoyed. "They don't know the test," Midnight sighed. "I'll explain it to them." "I am confusion," Bomber snarled. "So, technically, we need to use the glitter knife," Midnight explained. He paused, looking at the spirit. "So... everybody except one unicorn closes their eyes. The unicorn that has their eyes open will POINT the knife at a unicorn. The unicorn with the eyes open will disappear into somewhere secret. Everybody looks around for the unicorn that disappeared. However, you want the unicorn to be found by the unicorn he pointed to. There are consequences.." Midnight explained. "But... the extra, its that, there are hidden clues... and also, the glitter knife will randomly spin... and you must give..." "Stop." Othe creepy spirit hollered. "Otherwise..." Midnight backed up and let us start the test. Category:Blog posts